<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Macabre by Diyami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996554">Dance Macabre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami'>Diyami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance of Ice and Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starvation, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), underswap sans&amp;Underswap Papyrus (undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a big day for Honey. Its the day of his coming of age party! After today he will be an adult and hopeful be able to help his brother more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance of Ice and Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Macabre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a backstory for the characters Honey and Blue, in Dance Magick Dance. </p><p>Thank you so much to HailSam for beta reading my stories! They wouldn't be nearly as good with out you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honey stood in front of the three mirrors. </p><p>His outfit was specially made for the party tonight. He was very pleased with himself. He was able to sneak in the orange material outfit undermining his father's will. </p><p>It was orange tunic and white robes with a yellow wrap. His turban was orange and white material with a yellow diamond clip in the center and a long feather that started yellow and ended in white.</p><p>His Sheikh had wanted his outfit to be in black cotton and yellow/gold silks.</p><p>His father had told him, painfully, many times, if you wanted something, YOU needed to do what needed to be done and make it happen. So, that was what he had done.</p><p>He had gone into the tailor for his fitting and dismissed the original outfit they had made for him loudly, saying, “This was a fine day-to-day outfit, but it is my day to stand out above the crowd.” </p><p>Honey pulled down the silky bright orange material off the shelf and tossed it at the tailor telling them that if his father wanted his son, the first born to the Sheikh and heir to the kingdom, to be the center of attention at his own coming of age party, that they had better get started with a presentable outfit.</p><p>He had been awarded with the clothes he wanted. </p><p>Movement in the mirror caught the orange clad monster’s attention. His beloved brother came up in the mirror behind him. Blue’s star shaped eye-lights were in awe at the clothes. The younger skeleton was always intrigued with the nicer clothes even if he never asked for any of his own.</p><p>His darling little brother came to stand just to the side behind his older brother. He was dressed in his favorite blue tunic and pants. It was one of his nicer outfits.Blue had been so excited to receive the nice new clothes back then. This outfit had been a gift from Honey for his last birthday. It was a more adult look for the short monster. Blue’s birthday was last winter and even if he was short, his other clothes were getting to look diminutive on him.</p><p>The small monster was always so happy and appreciative of everything anyone did for him, because he knew what it was like to have and be nothing. He never looked down on the servants or even the slaves. Even this young he would tell his big brother, "We’re all the same. Even if I'm a prince I know what it's like to be hurt. To be hungry. To be sad. Just because a person is a slave doesn't mean they don't feel the same."</p><p>It was that attitude that their Father hated, but was what Honey knew was so special. The taller monster never wanted Blue to lose that happy, naive innocence that Honey hadn't been allowed to keep, and the love that his little sibling held for him was worth everything to the older brother. He had given everything he could to make sure Blue kept it.</p><p>Honey knelt down and hugged the smaller skeleton. “Hey there, Bro. How are you doing?”</p><p>Blue hugged his big brother a little too tightly, “The magnificent Blue is doing great.”</p><p>The orange clad monster's smile turned to a frown as he looked at Blue. </p><p>Honey knew that hurt expression that his brother was trying to hide. It was the same look that he had seen the small monster try to hide too many times. The pain of when the Sheikh had said or did something that had hurt his younger brother, “What did HE say to you Blue?”</p><p>Their sire didn’t have a high opinion of his youngest child.  </p><p>Blues eye-lights turn back to normal circles, “Don’t worry about it brother. Today is your special day!” He pushed the hurt down deeper. “You look great! You always look so wonderful in orange. It's really a great color for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the tall monster rubbed the smaller’s skull and said, “but you are just as important to me Blue. What happened?”</p><p>Blue sighed, he knew from experience that his protective big brother wouldn’t let it go. </p><p>“I asked for new clothes for tonight. Father always said, dress like your position, so I asked for some. So I wouldn't be an embarrassment tonight, but Father said it wouldn’t make a difference how I dressed.” He said quietly. “But Father’s right, I have perfectly good clothes!” He twirled around, “It is the best outfit anyways. Nothing could be better! And beside it was a gift from you, so it's really appropriate tonight.”</p><p>Blue should have been allowed nicer clothes for this event, but Father never let the little monster dress in nice silks or have tailored clothes. He had often said it was a waste of resources to have it made for “the spare.”</p><p>Honey hated when the Sheikh would call Blue that. He was the taller skeleton’s little brother, not the spare if something bad happened to Sheikh Dings’ first born son.</p><p>Honey took his brother by the hand and left the room, walking toward the tailors chambers. “It’s not okay. You do look great, but you should have new clothes for this.”</p><p>The small monster said, “Father said, ‘No.’ He will be mad if you do this…”</p><p>"He will be mad at me anyways. This wasn’t what he wanted me to wear, so come on Blue. It will be okay.”</p><p>Honey pulled them into the room and up to the monster at the sewing table.</p><p>“Yes, Prince Honey? Do you need an alteration?”</p><p>“Prince Blue needs clothes for tonight,” He told the older monster.</p><p>“I didn’t have an order for his outfit. I can’t make another one in 4 hrs.”</p><p>The small skeleton looked down, “It's okay, Honey…”</p><p>“No it is not! What about the black one you had made before this one,” Honey gestured to himself. “You can alter it in that amount of time?”</p><p>The old ragdoll monster shrugged, “It depends on what you wanted done to it.”</p><p>“Change the Yellow for light blue, and shorten it to his size.”</p><p>The seamstress said, “Come here child.”</p><p>Blue let go of his brother's hand and walked to the monster. </p><p>The seamstress took a measuring tape out and told the little monster, “Let’s see if it can be changed to fit you.”</p><p>The young Prince smiled, “Thank you! May I know your name?”</p><p>She smiled back kindly with a surprised look on her face, “Ana.”</p><p>Honey realized in all his interactions he had with the monster he never knew her name.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this. You can get this done,” His star eye-lights shined with happiness, “I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Ana smiled softly, “We will get you something fantastic to wear tonight, my young Prince.”</p><p>As Honey watched his younger brother he couldn’t help but be proud of him. His attitude was always very special. He wanted to have his brother keep that.</p><p>As he waited for the servant to take all the measurements they would need, his mind wandered to their father, it irked the skeleton that their father couldn’t see that Blue’s sweetness and nice demeanor was an asset to the kingdom, everyone Blue had been allowed to meet loved him and helped take care of the neglected monster. He was his faithful to all who showed him kindness. </p><p>Honey couldn’t help but remember the last argument he had with their father.</p><p>A letter had come from a far-off kingdom, its lands even past the far-off temples of Ardor. A letter that Honey wasn’t supposed to see that was requesting a betrothal for his younger brother.</p><p>It was only a few more years until the sky-blue tone monster would come of age as well and it was expected for Blue to be given away in a marriage, to make their country stronger. </p><p>Honey had been against it and spoke out about it. “My brother doesn't need to be given into a loveless marriage that would barely help the kingdom.”</p><p>“It’s the only thing his useless bones are good for.” Dings narrowed his yellow eye-lights at his son, “Because of your meddling and coddling, he refuses to fight, so he would never be a good warrior. He is nothing but an insignificant and irrelevant weakness to be used against us. He lacks the intelligence needed to be a good diplomat. It's a futile dream that he will be anything, but a tool used for breeding. He is lucky to be my son or I would have sold him off to be a breeding slave long before now.”</p><p>“He is a wonderful brother! He is useful! He makes living worth living!” Honey looked at his father in the eye-lights, “I won’t lose him!”</p><p>Dings turned towards his son and looked him in the eye-lights, “At least as a marriage pawn this insignificant child will have some use. Keeping him and making you weak is not a skill I would advertise, so unless you have a better use for that waste of resource,” his father had scolded him, “Be quiet, or you can go in timeout.” </p><p>He hated the box, but it was also the least painful of the punishments. Honey laughed loudly to himself, he had always been a bit of a masochist. His father had tried to make him regret his next words.</p><p>The orange clad skeleton rubbed at the still healing crack in his arm.</p><p>His mind came back to the present as Blue pulled on his sleeve, “I’m ready to go, Honey.”</p><p>The older brother took the small monster's hand and led them back to his chambers, "Have you eaten today?"</p><p>"Yes, before lessons this morning," the small monster nodded.</p><p>Blue had not been allowed outside for a few years. Ever since the guard had been caught letting Blue play with a slave child and not training. The guard had blamed Blue, saying the prince would just cry and refused to hurt anyone even when they attacked him. They feared if they hurt the young prince, they would be blamed for his injuries. </p><p>That had been when their Father had truly started to think of Blue as useless.</p><p>Without an outlet of activity for the very young Blue, he was underfoot and annoying to their Father. Earning a reduction in meals to bring down his activity levels and confinement to certain areas within the palace, but mostly his small single room. Father said it was to keep him out of the way and from underfoot.</p><p>Only one meal in the morning before lesson and if father was feeling merciful, a snack for dinner.</p><p>Honey walked them back to his room and dug out a bag of candied dates, one of his brother's favorites. "Here, bro. We will bathe after you eat."</p><p>Blue smiled and took the bag, his eye-lights becoming star-shaped once more. He crawled into his big brother's lap and started to purr as he ate. </p><p>Honey hugged the small skeleton and waited for him to finish.</p><p>He was glad that tonight Blue could share his special night with him. It would be the first time Blue had been allowed to attend a party. He was sure father would allow Blue to eat tonight.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Blue now stood in front of the 3 mirrors practically vibrating in his new clothes. His eye-lights shined happy stars. </p><p>His new robes were very adult like, made of black crushed cotton and layered with rows of soft silken sky-blue. He even had matching shoes and turban.</p><p>"Wowwers," the small skeleton rubbed his hands up and down the material. "Can...Can I really keep it?"</p><p>"Yes, it's my old clothes, so it's fine."</p><p>A servant knocked on the door, "Masters, the party is about to begin."</p><p>Honey took Blue's hand, "Now remember one step behind me. Don't talk unless spoken too. Don't touch anything unless Father or I give it to you. We don't want to give Father a reason to be mad at you."</p><p>The Blue eyed monster nodded, "I'll be good. I won't embarrass you or Father this time."</p><p>Honey took the small monster's hand and led him down the hallways. They stopped by a door and the big brother let go. </p><p>Soon Honey was announced and they entered the room. Blue stayed one step behind his older brother. </p><p>When Honey stopped, they bowed. The small skeleton stole a glance at Father. He was livid and glaring at them. </p><p>Blue felt fear creep into his soul with that look. Nothing good ever happened with that look. Only pain for either him or most likely, his big brother. He wanted to retreat to the safety of his cell. At least their father didn't look at him with dissatisfaction and annoyance.  Also Honey wouldn't be hurt trying to deflect the punch Blue had somehow earned. </p><p>Honey pulled his arm, reminding the small monster to move, and he kept behind Honey trying to stay out of his father's sight.</p><p>His father stood in front of the group of lords, foreign dignitaries and merchants. "Today is a joyous day.Today marks my oldest son's coming of age. Tonight we eat and dine." He held up a cup and people cheered and the music started. </p><p>Honey squeezed Blue's leg reassuringly. Blue kept his head down and jaw locked as he tried not to cry.</p><p>Some time passed and food made it around the table all placed away from the small monster. He looked down, disappointment clear on his face. He looked at Honey’s full plate and smiled. 'At least I had some yummy dates…' He pulled in his emotions and Blue watched the others eat quietly. He had only the slightest of shivers going through him as he held back his tears.</p><p>Honey overlooked the food on his plate and looked pointedly to their father who ignored the look Honey gave him and ate his own feast.</p><p>The orange clad monster was livid. Honey took a portion of his food and placed it on Blue's empty plate.</p><p>His father reached over and slapped Honey's hand down. </p><p>The older sibling yanked his hand out of reach. He wasn’t going to sit here at his own feast and make his hungry younger brother watch them eat. It was too cruel. He grabbed the whole plate and set it in front of Blue.</p><p>The Sheikh summoned a servant, and pointed to the plate. They took it without a word.</p><p>The Sheikh stood up and the room went silent.</p><p>"My son has learned the lessons needed to rule this land. To ensure that the Tale Nation continues and prospers in this hot, violent environment,let the tribute be offered."</p><p>He turned to the princes with an evil smirk on his face as monsters lined up to offer gifts and well wishes.</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with people offering tribute to the oldest prince and offering marriage alliances.</p><p>By the end of the night, Blue could barely keep his sockets open.</p><p>The Sheikh stood and motioned for the two younger skeletons to follow him. </p><p>Honey shook Blue’s arm, getting the sleepy monster's attention and they left the room.</p><p>Once in the safety of the hallway the small monster leaned on his brother, "I want to go to bed, please."</p><p>"In a bit, bro. Father wanted to talk with us."</p><p>Blue shuddered at the words and woke up a bit more. "Oh."</p><p>Honey followed the path Dings took to an open area near the gardens with two guards. </p><p>The Sheikh turned and the guards came around and grabbed the arm of each prince.</p><p>Their father said, "When a new Sheikh comes of age it is tradition to secure one's position and to eliminate competition for the throne. Now Honey it is time to prove you are ready to become an adult."</p><p>"That's not true!" Honey yelled and tried to pull away from the soldier holding his arm.</p><p>Dings pointed at his youngest child and the stony face guard pulled the scared children to the open area, dropping him on the floor.</p><p>Dings walked up to his younger son. The small neglected child was shaking so bad it looked like his bones would rattle apart. He knelt next to his child and said quietly to the small skeleton, "Today you prove your usefulness. You will strengthen your brother for the good of the kingdom. Be a good boy and die bravely."</p><p>Honey yelled and kicked at the soldier holding him and well at the Sheikh, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" </p><p>Dings got up and walked to Honey and pulled him from the guard, "You will not be weak. He will not hold you back any more. You will do what needs to be done. We have no need for a useless spare. Kill him!"</p><p>He shoved Honey toward the small crying child.</p><p>"NO!" The orange clad monster stumbled back away, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'RE CRAZY."</p><p>The Sheikh reached back and slapped Honey across the face, "Weak, willful child. You will learn your place.” Magickal hands appeared all around Honey and grabbed his limbs. They twisted and pulled on his limbs painfully, holding him up and out on display for his father. </p><p>Wings pulled a stick from a tree and started to beat the young adult, "You will do as you're told! I am tired of the weakness you display when he is around."</p><p>Then a bone smacked Dings’ hand, knocking the branch from his grasp.</p><p>The large skeleton turned to see a tear-streaked Blue sitting on the ground, his left eye ablaze with magick and his hand extended.</p><p>Their father laughed, "Now you finally found that inner strength boy.” The Sheikh dismissed his hand and dropped Honey. They reappeared around Blue.</p><p>"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blasters circled the Sheikh and fired.  </p><p>When the dust and smoke cleared, their father wasn't there.</p><p>It took a few moments for Honey to really feel the EXP. It was dark, cold and heavy. It numbed the pain in his soul greatly though, so that was nice.</p><p>He looked to the guards and they saluted him, "All hail Sheikh Honey."</p><p>Honey slowly collected himself. He reminded himself that he didn't matter. Only keeping his brother did. The new Sheikh shakily got to his feet and stumbled to Blue and dropped to his knees and pulled his little brother into his arms, "It's okay, you're safe. I got ya and I won't let anyone take you away from me."</p><p>His sibling was hurting. Blue was scared. He had to keep Blue safe. He picked up the small monster and went back to his room. The soldiers followed and stood guards at his door. He laid Blue in his bed and mechanically changed them both into a set of the taller monster's night clothes.</p><p>He rolled up the sleeve and legs on his small brother. Once he was done he crawled into the bed and held the small crying monster. "Blue it wasn't your fault. You did everything he ever wanted. You are a good child. I love you. You're my brother and no one will ever take you from me."</p><p>He pulled the scared monster into his arms. "We are going to leave him behind us and look forward to the future, Blue. You'll eat meals with me. I'll lift all your restrictions. You'll be able to play outside again. You can make friends, I don't care with whom. You'll have nice things. You won’t stay in that little cell anymore. This will be your new chambers."</p><p>Blue hugged his big brother tighter and said, "I'd like that…"</p><p>Soon the small monster was asleep, clinging to Honey's body. The Sheikh promised himself that he would do everything to make his brother happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>